


Lay Me Down

by Alithea



Category: Mai-Otome
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-04
Updated: 2010-07-04
Packaged: 2017-10-10 09:36:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/98220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alithea/pseuds/Alithea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short and fluffy PWP. Chie and Aoi discover that some things aren't as fun as they sound, but quickly make up for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lay Me Down

There was a giggle that became full laughter as the water from the shower in the hotel bathroom came to an immediate halt. After a moment two young women emerged from the room in white fluffy hotel robes. The taller of the two with short dark hair grimaced a bit at first, and then smiled as the other young woman wrapped her arms around her waist. Lips set along the back of her neck at an awkward angle because of the slight height difference.

"That might work better if you had on heels," the young woman with the darker hair said.

"It might." She paused and then giggled again. "I'm sorry, Chie, but I did tell you."

Chie Hallard sighed and stepped towards the bed, her companion close behind her. She turned to reach out a hand, grinning slightly when it was accepted. She tugged the young woman (who was smiling and stifling her giggle) towards her and then kissed her.

"You're terrible," Chie said as she pulled away. "You always make fun, Aoi."

"Do I?" Aoi tilted her head to the side and then said, "I told you it wasn't going to be as fun as you thought it would."

"You did." Chie sat on the bed bringing Aoi to sit on her lap.

"That shower is way too small."

"And, how is it you know so much about what can be done in showers," Chie asked playfully.

Aoi winked and then ran her fingers through Chie's still damp hair. "Well, I am a maid. I do have some experience cleaning bathrooms. I didn't start out as the Queen's personal attendant you know." She took Chie's lips with her own and only made a small sound of content as she was gently pulled down into the comfortable space of the bed. Chie looked down at her and kissed her nose.

Aoi made a face.

"Now we're even," Chie said.

"Now I'm not sure I want to let you know where we might be able to find a shower big enough to try your suggestion out," Aoi replied with an easy, but teasing smile. She turned her head and looked at the clock on the night stand. She sighed and shut her eyes.

"Let's play hooky," Chie whispered, dipping her head so that her lips brushed along Aoi's ear. She grazed the lower part of the earlobe with her teeth and then began to kiss down the side of her lover's neck.

"Mmm..." Aoi released a slow and steady breath and managed to say, as Chie was untangling the knot keeping her robe fastened, "Are you serious?"

Chie stopped and then glanced at the clock. "Mostly," she confessed, and then continued to work her way under the fabric of Aoi's robe. "Maybe... we can... be...late," she said as she ran her hand along Aoi's stomach and then up to her chest, kissing around her lower jaw.

Aoi shut her eyes, wrapped her arms up around Chie's back running her fingers along the thick fabric, and then moved them around to the front untying the belt that kept Chie's robe shut with little effort. She took in a deep breath as contact was broken just long enough for Chie to divest herself of the robe and returned to kiss Aoi deeply. Distracted enough by the pull of the young woman's kiss to allow herself to be rolled onto her back. The kiss broken as Aoi straddled her waist and shrugged the robe she was still wearing off her shoulders before dipping back down to kiss Chie further.

Her lips traveled down the length of Chie's neck, catching skin gently in her teeth before continuing to move down and kiss along the Otome's shoulder. She grinned as Chie twined a hand in her light brown hair, encouraging and uttering small murmurs of pleasure as Aoi proceeded to trail kisses and caresses down her body. Until at last Aoi was between her legs taking and tasting all Chie's wanting with her tongue. Not stopping even after the second waves of passion rocked Chie's body.

Chie woke nestled in Aoi's embrace content, body lazy from exertion. She kissed the closest portion of exposed skin she could find and hugged the young woman tightly.

"What time is it?"

"I don't think you actually want to know," Aoi replied and then added, "But it's okay, I think we can be excused."

"I see." She took a deep breath and then asked playfully, "Want to take a shower?"

End.


End file.
